The use of polymeric materials as coating compositions as barrier applications is generally known. Such polymeric coating compositions, for example, may provide a barrier against grease, oil, water and/or vapor. Alternatively, such polymeric coating compositions may provide improved structural integrity and strength.
Despite the research efforts in developing new coating compositions, there is still a need for a coating composition having improved barrier properties such as water uptake properties, water vapor transmission properties, and oxygen transmission rate properties while maintaining oil and grease resistance properties.